


Stranger in a Foreign Land

by StarlightSystem



Series: Transcendence AU [29]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Eternity is a lonely thing, Ficlet, Gen, God!Cor, Immortality, Until it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSystem/pseuds/StarlightSystem
Summary: As Alcor the demon shines brighter and brighter, Dipper the boy feels lonelier and lonelier.
Series: Transcendence AU [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372192
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: TAU Discord Recs





	Stranger in a Foreign Land

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the [Transcendence AU](transcendence-au.tumblr.com/)! Just a god!cor ficlet that spawned from an idea in the TAU Discord chat.

A star is born and Alcor becomes its friend.

This thing he once saw as so grand and immutable, so inanimate and awe inspiring, is now a peer. It has a voice, it has thoughts, it has a laugh that sends a chill down what he pretends is his spine, because he's heard that laugh before -- so, so many times before. It’s the laugh of a friend who doesn’t quite understand the joke and is too afraid to ask for an explanation, the laugh of a friend who gets you but doesn’t quite _get_ you. It’s a laugh that Alcor is far too accustomed to, and he tries not to let it bother him.

He doesn’t have the time to let it bother him. By the time he finishes mulling these thoughts over, he’s usually alone again.

The vast starscape has become the forest behind the Mystery Shack; the quasars have become the mythical beasts he studies. His star friend can't understand why he cares about this stuff so much. It speaks to him in a language he knows intimately, a language of temperature fluctuations and solar flares like cracking whips. He tries to ignore the thought that it's such an immature way of speaking; tries to ignore the temptation to excitedly show it his conlang where he locally inverts electromagnetic laws for 100 years to communicate something as mundane as a vowel. He's very proud of his work -- he's had a long time to come up with it, after all -- and he wants to share it with his friend. It's been a long time since he's had one. But the star can't understand.

No matter how hard he tries, Alcor remains an outlier. A stranger trying to fit in with a crowd that might take pity on him but cannot truly understand him.

The star dies and it all happens in what feels to him like a human lifespan. That's when he knows he's too much for this universe. He begins looking for even grander beings to make friends with but it gets harder and harder.

A star dies. Serves him right for gesticulating too wildly while trying to explain what a “gremloblin” was.

A galaxy dies. Right in the middle of his millennia-long rendition of “Disco Girl”. He thought they were having fun together.

He snaps his fingers and crafts an entire pocket dimension. It too will die before he has the chance to feel too close to it. All he wanted was someone to play Universes, Universes and More Universes with.

By this point the glow has become too much. He's destroyed an entire star system by standing too close to it -- disintegrating it under the stress of his radiant power. He doesn't like it but Alcor -- no, _Dipper Pines_ , there's no need for secret identities any longer -- is rapidly becoming All and One. Stars are no longer his peers. They are far, _far_ beneath him.

One day (year? century? eon?) his power is being absorbed by black holes in farthest reaches of space

and

then

there's nothing, just him floating in a void where Something used to be.

Dipper Pines, owner of a universe worth of energy.

Dipper Pines, a demon so twisted beyond recognition that he's almost more of a universe himself.

Dipper Pines, a lonely boy who never asked for this.

And now that he has absolutely all of the power that ever existed and ever will exist, he finally has the ability to do the one thing he never could.

Reverse entropy,

cleave the power from his soul,

funnel it into a new universe,

forget

and

be

forgotten

because he's no one now, just a soul with an affinity for magic (some things never change).

He’s in an unrecognizable world, sitting on something that’s _like_ a bus but isn’t, flying through something that's _like_ space but isn't, in a body that’s _like_ a human’s but isn’t. He's with his sister, and they're hand-in-hand; well, they’re tentacle-in-tentacle, because the physical laws were a little different in this universe and evolution played out slightly differently. His sister locally inverts her electromagnetic field and then falls over laughing at her own joke. He pouts because he's trying to read and she's distracting him.

And somehow, he knows that this is all he's ever wanted.

He looks up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the brightness of the nearby star. It smiles back at him, a stranger, too far away to be known, too grand to comprehend. It looks down on this child, this being far, _far_ below it, and then diverts its attention elsewhere, because they’re nowhere near peers.

It’s better that way.


End file.
